


Sex With Dan

by yellowlampshade



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Reality/Non AU, Skype, Skype Sex, Smut, Subspace, Top Phil, handcuffs and videogames amiright, is this enough tags do i look desperate enough, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowlampshade/pseuds/yellowlampshade
Summary: Sex with Dan fell into a couple of distinct categories. 
  Dan was a kinky little shit. And it turned out Phil was too.





	

Sex with Dan fell into a couple of distinct categories.

  


For the times before they met in person (or whenever they’re away from each other for too long), there’s Skype sex. Phil would never admit it, but being able to turn Dan on with just his words was extremely hot. It was probably a power thing. He tried not to look too deeply into it. Anyway, regardless of whether or not Phil had a thing for control, Dan always got all hot and flustered when Phil told him exactly what he’d like to do to him. How he’d like to kiss him senseless and leave hickeys everywhere so everyone would know he was taken. Dan liked that, too - the thought of being unequivocally Phil’s. He liked to finger himself while being told to pretend it’s Phil’s fingers, pretend Phil’s getting ready to fuck him. Phil always came hard watching Dan touch himself in front of the camera.

  


There were the times where Phil was comfortable calling it making love. When it was early in the morning and they became just so overwhelmed with how good it felt to wake up next to each other. Or late at night, sleepily rocking their bodies together. Or when they were both feeling a little reflective, like during their holiday in Japan, or when their book had just been published, both of which were things neither of them had ever imagined being able to do. These times were always nice and slow, rolling their hips together almost lazily, touching all the places they’d found on each other way back when they’d first started out. Dan would giggle and kiss him and let out soft little moans, and he looked so gorgeous, so adorable, so perfect underneath him. When he got close, he would start babbling about Phil - how happy he was with him, how good he always made him feel,  _ Christ, Phil, you feel so good, I love you so much _ \- 

  


After they finished, Dan would always be so sleepy, curling up against Phil’s chest, which made for an awkward fit now that Dan was taller than him. But whatever. It was endearing. This kind of sex always made Phil feel a bit like he was suffocating, but in the best possible way. He’d probably die from how in love he was with Dan he was if he hadn’t gotten somewhat used to it.

  


There were the times when they probably shouldn’t be having sex, but their horniness inevitably would eventually win out and they’d end up fucking in Phil’s old bedroom (with the added nostalgia of when they first started having sex, back when Dan hadn’t ever been with a boy before and Phil got to show him just how good it was), or with Dan on his knees in a bathroom stall (like when the snuck off at that one BBC Radio party after both discovering the other looked way too good in a suit to not want to take it off him), or trading rushed hand jobs while lying in the tiny tour bus bed (with Dan’s head thrown back, biting his lip to hold back moans as he thrust into Phil’s hand). Dan told him once that the adrenaline of it all turned him on, which Phil liked to use to his advantage in these situations, whispering that Dan’d have to be quiet so they didn’t get caught, watching as that pretty blush spread across his face. It turned Phil on, too, Dan being all horny, saying that he just couldn’t wait until they get home, so please can they do something now, just to tide him over? 

  


Then, there were nights like tonight. Nights where it was a little less… vanilla.

  


Okay. So Dan was a kinky little shit. And it turned out Phil was too.

  


They’d start out kissing, Dan sitting not-so innocently on Phil’s lap. There would be hands under shirts, hands under pants, lips trailing everywhere. And then Dan would pull back just enough  so he could whisper against Phil’s lips -

  


_ Daddy? Daddy, could you tie me up tonight? Please? _

  


To some degree, they both knew it was a bit ridiculous when they did this. Phil was aware that his awkward and uncoordinated personality made him a pretty unusual dom, and that Dan’s loud and sarcastic one always gave his submission a slightly ironic vibe. He was aware that Dan was taller than him, which, objectively speaking, made their positioning always look pretty silly. But he also knew that it turned them both on so much when they had sex like this, and behind all the irony, Dan really, really liked being submissive. And dear God, did Phil like dominating him.

  


So Phil would go along with it, saying,  _ Yeah, baby boy, that’s what you want? _ When Dan nodded shyly in response, Phil would grin and gently guide him off of his lap, taking his hand to pull him to the bedroom.

  


Then he’d take Dan’s clothes off, running his hands all over his body as he went. After removing Dan’s jeans, Phil would cup him through his boxers and suck at his nipples. Dan always seemed to go mute when Phil used his teeth, letting out little breathless noises that were frankly adorable.

  


He’d push Dan down on the bed after that, stripping quickly so they were in similar states of undress. Then, he’d grab Dan’s wrists and pin them down against the bed, making Dan moan desperately. Phil would smirk and say  _ Do you like that, baby? Like it when I hold you down while I fuck you, so you’re all helpless for me?  _ And Dan would whimper  _ Daddy, please, _ and Phil would chuckle and let him go, getting up to retrieve their aesthetic black handcuffs as well as lube and a condom. Dan would whine and moan as his hands were tied up and Phil would wish for about the billionth time that they had a headboard he could tie him to, to restrain him even further - but the way Dan looked up at him, the picture of tainted innocence, all wide eyes and broken whimpers - Phil couldn’t bring himself to care.

  


When Phil would finally take off Dan’s boxers and Dan would gasp out  _ Thank you, Daddy, please touch me, I need you _ . Phil’d only ever give him a little bit of relief - a few barely-there tugs before letting go, small whines of disappointment leaving the other boy’s lips. Hearing the pure need in Dan’s voice always tempted Phil to just jerk off his boyfriend and let him come. To make himself stick to the plan, he’d have to remind himself how fun it was to deny Dan’s orgasm, how incredibly hot it was for both of them.

  


Phil would kiss his way down Dan’s body, pausing at his neck, nipples, and inner thighs, watching him squirm and moan until he finally gasps out,  _ Please Daddy, touch me more, please, I need you so much _ . 

  


Phil can’t help but give in whenever Dan begs. The little shit knows exactly what he’s doing - they’ve had plenty enough sex to know that it’s kind of a thing for Phil.

  


Well, two could play at that game.

  


_ Of course, baby, since you’re being such a  _ good boy, Phil would answer. And then Dan would scrunch his eyes shut, buck his hips towards Phil and break character slightly to moan,  _ Oh, fuck _ , making Phil smirk at how strong an effect those two words could have.

  


(They’d discovered Dan’s praise kink pretty early on. By accident, really. Dan had been riding Phil one night in 2009, and in the moment, Phil had said something about how good Dan was for him. The next day, Dan was all shy and nervous, making Phil promise he wouldn’t laugh before telling him how much he liked it when Phil praised him in bed. It ended in some of the most amazing sex they’d ever had, with Phil fucking into Dan, whispering how perfect he was, how beautiful, how he was such a good boy for him, always such a good boy. Phil was secretly quite impressed by how hard he’d been able to make Dan come that night.)

  


Phil would finger Dan open nice and slow, toying with his prostate and murmuring praise until the torturous pace made him beg for  _ more, Daddy, please, please, more _ . (Okay, so he definitely has a thing for begging. Sue him.)

  


Dan would moan writhe against his restraints, thrusting his hips into Phil’s fingers, pleading  _ Daddy, please, I’m ready, please fuck me _ . And Phil would never be able to resist that, of course. He’d get Dan to spread his legs wide and wrap them around him so he could face his boyfriend while he fucks him. See his pretty reactions as his writhes against his handcuffs, moaning and jerking his hips as much as he can, completely blissed out with pleasure. Phil will push in nice and slow, so the stretch doesn’t hurt Dan. (Maybe also because Dan sounds gorgeous begging for Phil to hurry up and fuck him, but shhh, no one needs to know that.)

  


Phil will find his spot quickly and fuck him there, telling him what a good boy he is and how pretty he looks, all tied up like this, helpless underneath him. 

  


(He tries to incorporate all of Dan’s sweet spots into his usual dirty talk. Phil would like to think he understands his boyfriend’s kinks pretty well at this point. The praise thing he gets - though Dan’s insecurities are not nearly as bad as they used to be, he still needs Phil to reassure him that all the nasty things he thinks about himself aren’t true. With the bondage - in his regular life, he’s a complete control freak, and a perfectionist one at that. Being tied up lets him give up that control for a while, letting him become putty in Phil’s hands. 

  


The Daddy kink is probably an aesthetic thing or something. Who knows, really.)

  


Either way, it’s extremely hot when Dan moans it as Phil fucks him, crying out  _ Daddy, Daddy, feels so good, fuck me, Daddy, want you so bad _ . He’ll get more and more desperate the closer he gets to his high, struggling against his restraints as if he’d forgotten they were there. Dan’s always so beautiful like this, so incredibly gorgeous, so tight and good, and Phil would come, fucking him fast as Dan chants  _ Phil, Phil, Phil, Daddy,  _ and hits his own orgasm. Dan will shudder and gasp as he comes, rolling their bodies together until they’re both spent.

  


Dan’ll take a while to get out of the headspace, so Phil usually takes that time to unlock his cuffs and get a wet cloth to clean him up, since he’s always too tired to shower afterwards. When Phil lies down, Dan will curl up next to him, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He likes it when Phil plays with his hair, runs his fingers through it to pull him out of subspace. When Phil whispers,  _ You doing alright? _ and Dan answer, _ Fuck off, I’m tired _ , he can tell that he’s back to his usual self. They fall asleep like that, cuddled against each other.

  
And then Phil will be woken up by Dan in the midst of a wet dream, whimpering and grinding against his thigh, getting them both in the mood for round two. Because honestly, sex with Dan is pretty great. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom. 
> 
> my tumblr is [yellow-lampshade](http://yellow-lampshade.tumblr.com/)  
> if you wanna hmu.


End file.
